Valentine
by JulesFire
Summary: It's the JulesFire Special! RobStar, oneshot, first kiss. Read the Author's Note to find out why I have so many of these.


AN: Alright, here's the deal. There's this thread on the Robin and Starfire Shrine where we write one-shots that all have Robin and Star's first kiss. That's where my other stories came from (Overboard, Sunset, Heat of Battle). This one is one of my favorites, and I've got like 17 more. I would really like to write a long story, but I can't seem to think of a good idea...Does anyone have a storyline, or are there any episodes someone would like to see rewritten? And in the meantime, should I post some of the other one-shot RobStar kiss fics? Your choice, my readers!

------------------------------------------------------------

"And on this 'Day of St. Valentine,' people exchange candy? It is similar to 'Hallow's Eve,' is it not?" Starfire had seen 'Valentine's Day' printed on the kitten calender in her room, and the questions had begun. Robin was having a hard time explaining, but instead of helping, the others were watching them, looking highly amused.  
  
"No, Star, it's not like Halloween. It's...the candy...there are cards too..."  
  
"To consume?"  
  
"No, Star, you don't eat the cards..." Beast Boy looked like he was going to explode, but Raven blocked his mouth before his laughter could escape. "People give each other cards, or candy, or even presents, to show their...um..."  
  
"Their what, Robin?" She turned toward him and held her knees to her chest, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"To show their...affection." Robin cringed as he said it, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to snicker. He grit his teeth and continued, seeing that Starfire was confused. "Boys give things to girls, to show them that they, you know, care about them." He was mumbling and looking at his hands by the time he finished his explanation.  
  
Star's face lit up with comprehension. "Oh! I understand now. Do you have one for me?"  
  
Robin looked up, his eyes widened behind his mask. "Do I...what?"  
  
"Today is the Day of St. Valentine...do you have candy and/or non-edible cards to present to me?" She grinned brightly and held out her hand.  
  
Robin was kicking himself for being so vague. Boys and girls...he should have specified the romantic connotations.... "Star, I...I'm not the person who should be giving you valentines." He blushed horribly, and Beast Boy and Cyborg leaned forward, eagerly watching their leader dig himself in deeper.  
  
Star's face fell, and she slowly withdrew her hand. "You...you do not care for me?" Her lip trembled slightly, and as she closed her eyes a single tear squeezed out.  
  
"NO! I mean yes! I mean..." Robin hated himself for doing this to her. She just didn't understand, but he couldn't let her think that he didn't lo-- didn't like her.  
"Star, I just remembered, I have something for you...just wait right here, alright?" She brightened immediately and nodded, settling down in her seat and folding her hands across her lap in the classic "waiting" position. He smiled fondly at her for a moment before walking out of the living room. When he was out of sight, he broke into a run for the garage, where Beast Boy hoarded his candy. Perfect, he thought, finding a back of Hershey's kisses that was only half-empty near the back.  
  
When Robin returned, Starfire was explaining the difference between a Glorp and a Glorgczek to Raven, who was pretending to be interested while taking inconspicuous glances at her book. Robin cleared his throat and Star shot up and stood in front of him, beaming. "Yes, Robin?"  
  
His face burning, Robin held out his makeshift present. "Happy Valentine's Day, Star," he said grandly. She looked over her gift happily. He had given her a heart cut roughly out of red paper, with 'Friends Forever' written on it in Robin's best cursive. With the heart was a decorative bag holding 15 chocolate kisses and tied up with a pink ribbon. "One for each month we've been friends," he admitted shyly when he saw her examining the bag. Raven looked up from her book, recognizing the very romanic gesture and wondering if Starfire did. Star looked pleased but confused.  
  
"That is very sweet Robin, and they are very pretty, but what are they?" She held one between her fingers and looked at it curiously.  
  
He chuckled at her intense strutinization of the candy. "Kisses," he answered simply, and for some reason the word made him blush.  
  
Star looked very confused for a moment, and then advanced on him with a huge smile on her face. "Okay!" she said brightly, moving her face closer.  
  
"No, Star, I didn't mean--" but then her lips were pressed against his, and his protest was lost. Star didn't really know how kissing was supposed to work--she had only seen it on Disney movies-- so she was a little shocked when Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his lips against hers. She squealed softly with surprise and delight at the feeling that was suddenly rushing through her.  
  
Robin sighed and cupped the back of her head, stroking her soft hair. He knew that this whole thing was a misunderstanding, but no matter how many times he told himself to pull away he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he held her tighter and kissed her harder, losing himself in her...until the sound of shrill laughter pierced through his euphoria and forced him to wrench himself away from Star and back to reality. He stepped back and opened his eyes, breathing a little raggedly and still feeling rather flushed. He turned on the source of the interruption, and was reminded by the sight of a hysterical Beast Boy that he and Star were not the only ones in the room.  
  
"Dude..." Beast Boy couldn't stop laughing. Cyborg's mouth was still hanging open, and Raven was hiding her satisfied smile behind her book. Starfire, looking as dazed as Robin, reached a shakey hand behind her for the couch and clutched it for support. Beast Boy tugged on Robin's arm, still shaking with laughter. "Dude...you SO owe me for saving those chocolates..."


End file.
